


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky: Team Magnolia

by Analytical_Cochineal



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: An almost exact retelling of the story, But I will put up the warning tags once it is there, Can get heavy, Humor, I hope, Other, Parody, Pokémon are sentient, References to real world songs, Slight warning for foul language, The pokémon are humanoid like gijinkas but can also be imagined to be just pokémon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analytical_Cochineal/pseuds/Analytical_Cochineal
Summary: A story, a parody, a comedy. Or at least, I hope it is. A(n almost) exact retelling of the story of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. With some edits and changes to fit my two characters a bit more (seeing as that is the staple of this spin-off franchise, it being about you and your partner). Hope you enjoy it seeing as it is my first work!Cheers!





	Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky: Team Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> She was a girl,  
> She was, also a girl,  
> Can I make it more obvious?  
> She was a punk,  
> The other did ballet,  
> What more can I say?

* : "Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!”  
The world was a place of darkness, or at least it appeared as a place of darkness. As if ones eyes had been closed, nothing but dark spirals dancing in front of them. As if asleep. Though that was not quite right  
There was something thundering from afar, something heavy and foreboding. Something they were not familiar with yet struck a cord from deep within. Something dangerous that they could not explain.  
They tried to open their eyes but could not. Or maybe they were never closed to begin with. And yet they saw nothing.  
And then suddenly, they were soaking wet, their body toppling as if on a boat on a wild sea. The waves splattering from both sides and the ship threatening to push them into the water. Yet there was no surface underneath their feet and no smell of sea salt. Not from nearby at least. And still they were wet from top to toe. Freezing as they held their breath. Barely keeping enough oxygen in their lungs.  
They gasped for air.

* : "Are... Are you ok?!”  
That stilled the moment, a voice abruptly in their vicinity. Speaking with such concern that made them want to lie about how awful they felt. Especially with such worry.  
Then there was lightning, to accompany the thunder. Waves crashing and collapsing, rain pattering down. Unforgiving as they shuddered and shivered from the cold.  
Who...who was-  
*: "No! Don't let go! Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!”  
Again, it sounded concerned. But this time there was a hint of desperation. As if one second everything would cease to exist. With one moment of hesitation, of one single mistake.  
Farther up ahead there was again thundering booming. But each time the heavens cried and screamed it seemed to come closer.  
They could not help but feel terrified. Wondering what was going on.  
But seriously, who was this per-

*: "No-n-no! I can't... hold on...!”  
Something seemed to break, something splintered. As if they had been holding onto a thread and finally that thread snapped.  
Whoever that person was, the one who called out to them must have agreed. Because no second later they screamed.  
*: "Waaaaaah!”

The ocean, all so beautiful regal, on this very night clashed and burned. Ice as scorching as fire as it wreaked havoc upon itself and everything nearby. Lightning and thunder reigning the sky, both elements angry at each other.  
The light flashed, the bellows of the heavens roaring in their internal breath. The cliff, shaped like a Sherpedo ominous looming over the beach. Rain like icicles raining down on any unfortunate trespasser. Nobody able to deny the severity of the storm.  
It raged on throughout the night.

\--------

The waves stretched on gently on the shore, pleasantly and only mildly frigid. The sand was hot but comfortably so. No cloud in the beautiful azure sky.  
The only problem was the sun staring down onto the earth. Keeping everything warm but also burning anyone not careful enough.  
That was what made them groan and curl into themselves. Trying to find a more cozy position to sleep in. So much for getting rest.  
Yet, as their cheek touched gritty sand, icy underneath their shadow their eyes went wide open. Breath stuck in their throat and their sight hazy. Only able to recognise the soft yellow of the beach, the brown of rocks and the greenage of foliage. Their whole body throbbing in pain, completely worn out and immovable.  
Their eyes dropped shut. Their gaze not able to focus as they clenched them shut. Their head killing them and everything currently in protest to their sudden consciousness. Fudge, it felt like they had been through hell and back. What in the fresh did they do?  
They forced their eyes open. The picture less blurry but still not able to see very far. Only able to discern that they were lying against a shore line and that the water was just out of reach. Based on the cool that came back once every while and the scent of it.  
They closed their eyes again. Knowing if they kept them open that the migraine at their temple would only worsen.

*: "Urgh…”  
They groaned, the sting of the sun on their eyes only worsening the pain. They shielded their their face with their hand, effectively curling into a ball. But not without bones and muscles screeching in protest. Making them gasp in both shock and further pain.  
What in the fresh hell had happened? They could only recall darkness and a sense of dread. The numbness and being completely soaked to the bone.  
Then, they remembered the fact that they were on a beach, sleeping outside and that in no shape or form that they would think that this place. As nice as a shore it looked like, was a good place to sleep in. They would never sleep outside. Unless there was another option. Not too mention why a beach of all places? As comfortable the sand was, the sea also pretty it was too much in the open. Too dangerous.  
So really, why in the hell where they here?!  
*: (Where... Where am I?)  
They could not even utter the words, simply moaning them and instead paraphrasing in their head. Trying to lift their head, having to make sure nobody was nearby that could potentially be a foe. It was important, they had to be able to make sure they were safe. Otherwise, otherwise…  
But just when they wanted to glance up, their head still wrapped in a protective cocoon of arms, a dizzy spell came forth. Knocking them straight down as they whimpered from the pain. Not able to stop the drowsiness that wafted over them, their senses slipping from their control and simply being plunged yet once again into darkness. Now able to discern the dark of simply laying on the ground and drifting off into the depths of their minds.  
*: (...I can’t… Drifting off…)  
Everything faded to black.

\--------

As the evening rolled around the cobalt of the stratosphere changed into a warm orange. The clouds like cotton candy, if painted in soft saffron colours. Though, at the edge it was turning purple, the night approaching as it laid against the contrast of the sunset.  
*: "Hmn...”  
A youth stood before a tent, one shaped oddly like a Wigglytuff. All urban and soft design. Handmade and with fires dancing across the fabric. Each a kettle at the far side of the cliff. The whole look looked like an entrance, if a small one. A grate with wooden bars was placed right in front, stone scurrying its place. Totem poles with various types of pokémon standing on the side. A bit of greenery here and there and wooden stakes crossed standing a bit further behind the teen. Flags depicting Wigglytuffs right behind them as the teenager looked on. Unsure and a bit...discouraged.

They, as far as appearances went were pretty tall for their species. If a bit still small because they were still a Piplup. They would have been bigger once they evolved, but that was not on the menu right now.  
With a jacket left open, short once reaching their waist, it transformed into a tuxedo coat at the back. Coattails reaching just behind their buttocks. The sleeves and fabric more like a leather jacket. If water repellent and much softer than actual leather. Underneath was a once piece, thick and stretchable and ready to take a swim with. With low waist harem pants and sandals, they were the definition of a water type. A belt on their hip with a fanny pack. Knowing they needed it to become what they wanted, what they dreamed of, what they strived for! Pretty much the whole reason why they were even here.  
The Piplup rucked the bangs from their face behind their hairline, frustrated. Starting to pace. Tugging at their ponytail and ruffling the sky blue hair. Simply knowing it was a lost cause. And yet here they were. At their dream place, the place where they needed to be if they wanted to get anywhere.  
They had journeyed far and wide to get here. Their trip horrendous, they nearly did not make it and yet here they were! Procrastinating!  
They stopped, staring at the grate as if it was their mortal enemy. Not able to take the suspense anymore.

Ali: “No. I refuse to be paralysed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today.”  
Without any further thought they jumped upon the bars. For a moment afraid that they had stepped too hard and that it would snap. Luckily that did not happen, no. Something else did.  
*: "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!”  
A voice stated, scaring nearly the blue out of their whole appearance.  
*: "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?”  
*: "The footprint is...wait. You don’t them a lot around here. Don’t Piplups live in Blizzard Island? That’s really far away! Anyway, the footprint is Piplup’s!  
Ali: “Waah!”

Ali jumped away, nearly ending up on her bum as she scrambled away. Heart in her throat and panic at the edge of her fingertips. Shuddering from the shock.  
Ali: “Arceus in a basket, that was really surprising!”  
Ali: “Whew...”

She stood up straight, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. Not daring to go back there. So unconfident and discouraged by the strange customs and the things she had seen over the last few days. Not knowing what to expect and worried that this place was just a ruse. Something like that was definitely a thing from where she came from, they would have no problem making her think that this was an Explorer's Guild and then scam her and beat her up. The exact thing her parents warned her about when she first mentioned her dream.  
The lass sighed, pulling out a small rock from her pouch and staring at it. Eyes downcast and lips a downwards line. Her black irises tracing the wispy lines, as white as chalk yet not fades despite the appearance of it. Her hands cradling it as if it was glass, the stone heavy yet cool against her palm.  
She sighed, again having thought that she was finally ready. That this was the day. But no, it seemed like it was better that she tried on another day. Or maybe at a much earlier time. The sun was beginning to set and the door was closed. Or rather there were metal bars in front of it, preventing anyone from entering. It could be past the time it was open and so on only would allow in visitors known to the guild or guild members.  
Ali pocketed the relic, satisfied after watching it but still disappointed in herself. It was for the better, she convinced herself. It was not yet too late. She would try again, tomorrow.

She thought of going to her temporary place of rest but decided against it. It was getting late. However she did not want to turn in just yet.  
So she stepped away, waddling on her feet while deciding what her next stop was.  
There was nothing exciting to do in Treasure Town after hours. Aside from banking and storing items, again nothing exciting.  
The beach maybe? That was pretty calming and the sea was quite lovely at evening. Al blue and orange, the sun dancing just above the waves and the water as nostalgic as much as she needed to survive. Was she lucky that Treasure Town was right next to it. It would have been one cluster frock if she had chosen or found a guild deep into the forest or anywhere near a volcano.  
All the while she made her way down, never looking back once. Missing the two suspicious figures plotting behind her, following her silently. Soundless as they floated above the ground.

Ali strolled down onto the beach, already anticipating the scent of salt and the fertility of the water. Opting to go for a swim, it in her blood to dive into the ocean and never drown. Even if she had lived her whole life on a frozen island.  
Once the sand crouched underneath her feet, soft particles in between her toes her eyes brightened. The Krabby on the rocks blowing bubbles, pink and blue on the sunset as she started at it. Dusk on the line and a big smile on her lips.  
With a grin and a chirp the Piplup pulled off her slippers, her feet digging into the sand as she ran up to the water. Just out of reach as she gazed blissfully at it. It so beautiful and wonderful and just...aah. She couldn't image not being a water type, this was the life.

Ali: "Oh, my. What a pretty sight.”  
The sea was majestic, rippling and waving in all its oceanic glory.  
Instead of sighing in annoyance or pain this time the penguin sighed in happiness. Breathing in the aromatic air.  
Ali: "When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles...  
All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves…” She muttered to herself, utterly fascinated by nature and this semi tropical place. Hands on her hips and a dopey grin on her mouth. Gazing softly at what was in front of her.  
Ali: "It's always beautiful.”  
Ali: "...This is where I wander when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up.” Ali admitted to no one, not sure if she could admit such simple thing if there had been another Pokemon around. She knew nobody, anyone could be there trying to get her. If because she was not from around her, her type and or her origins. Nobody liked Pokemon from Blizzard Island and she could guess why. Most were hostile if not all. How was she supposed to convince people that she would not hurt them when she came from a place that that behaviour was common ground?

She huffed, getting irritated by her own thoughts. Always trying to drag her down. Well, not today thoughts! She was here to have fun! Not mope. That was for tomorrow if she failed again. Now she had to be positive. Otherwise…  
Ali shook her head, her bright blue bangs dancing across her head with the motion. Now definitely was not the time.  
Hastily she dropped her banana yellow sandals and after loosening her hair and tying in into a bun was ready for a swim! The temperature was just right as well. Not too cold and not too hot. Perfect for a water type trying to adjust to a more warmer climate.

Yet just when she was about to jump in, ravage the waves and replenish her energy something caught her eye.  
Ali: "Hey... what's that? What's going on over there?”  
Something lumpy and...green? Usually the colours on the beach were more pale. Like yellow, white and pinks from shells. And yet, against a small rock close to the entrance of Beach Cave was a…  
The Piplup tried to look closer, inching closer as well. Her mouth the shape an ‘o’ and her eyes narrowed in wariness. Was that a…

Suddenly her eyes were dinner plates, her from a statue and her mouth the chasm of wonders. That was-that was a person! Laying on the beach, curled up on their self and shivering! Their side, the one facing the ocean was slightly wet. Probably because of the tide that had changed and they looked positively small. Like a child.  
Ali: "Oh doodernackle! Someone has collapsed on the sand!”  
Instantly she rushed over, dropping to her knees once close. Not so sure of who and what they were and what kind of help they needed. If they had been a water type a quick shower would have done wonders. An ice type just needed the cold. But she knew nothing about other types! She was going to guess, because of the green composition that they were a grass type. Someone with an advantage over her own and somebody that probably would not enjoy getting splashed in the face with water.  
Sure, grass types needed water to stay healthy as well but she was sure they got agitated a lot quicker when slapped away with a spray of good old fashioned d'agua.

Ali: "What happened?! Are you OK?”  
Carefully she turned to body upwards, so that they were facing the sky. Their wet back now on the sand. That way she got a good look at the poor sucker who either got knocked unconscious here or decided the beach, despite their typing was a wonderful place to take a nap.  
And found herself...astonished. Though not in the usual sense. She was not receiving damage and she was pretty grass types could not learn Astonish.  
It was a she, she thought. With a low cut necklace resembling grass buds, a dress shirt rolled up upon her elbows and suspenders. Suspenders of all things. Her blouse was tucked into her shorts, ones reaching just below her knees and her shoes were sneakers. Or at least she thought they were sneakers? Really, aside from sandals and mountain climb shoes she was none the wiser about fashion.  
Her hair, long, thick and pale green was sprayed all around. Like waves behind her head and curling around her form. Strands disappearing all around her. Looking impractical with its length and state. Freckles dotted her cheeks and most of all, aside her small stature she had to be around her age.  
Ali's breath was stuck in her throat. Not sure what to make of the situation or what she was feeling. Wondering if she was feeling afraid because of her clear type disadvantage. Or something else.  
Well, whatever that something else was it could wait. She had an unconscious sleeper to wake up. One that was possibly an idiot for napping on the beach. Especially so close to a Mystery Dungeon.

She tried to shake her, wondering if she had drowned before leaning into listen for her heartbeat. Yeah, she was alive. If the vibrant tawn of her skin was any clue to her state of well being.  
Ali was about to check for anything else as the other’s Pokémon’s face started to contort into displeasure. Hissing from the pain and the discomfort of being awoken.  
Relieved the Piplup slacked a sigh.  
*: ( ...Ugh...)  
The smaller girl sat up, rubbing her eyes and face. Groaning as well and groggy. Not that awake to the world just yet. Her sight still blurry and her whole state still trying to decipher what was going on.

Meanwhile Ali beamed, glad that they were alright and sitting upright. That had to be sign of good health. Her smile bright as she exclaimed.  
Ali : "You're awake! That's a relief!”  
Still, despite her comment the girl did not focus on her, instead still staring straight ahead Right into the bushes. As if the shrubbery held the secret to the universe.  
* : (Where...where am I?)  
Sensing her discomfort, and a bit unsure of the grass type herself Ali backed away. Giving the Chikorita her space. That was what she was, right? A Chikorita. Not that far away from here was the forest they resided. Unlike her a Chikorita probably would not be that out of place.  
The strange and previous unconscious girl glanced around in confusion. Not able to recognize anything from the sand underneath her to the sound of waves behind her. She looked at her left. Even more puzzled to see a girl but with...blue hair? And a strange assembly of a high waist jacket and a swimsuit. Not too mention poofy trousers. What in the heck? Not that she was an expert in fashion but she was pretty sure that did not go usually together.  
She rubbed her head, still in pain but the agony slowly slipping away.  
As she caught carmine eyes, shades of deep and savoury wine Ali found her voice. Her cheeks growing a bit hot. She must have been wondering what she did not say anything up to now. Oh dinders.

Ali: "You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried!” She scratched the nape of her neck, pondering on why she was abruptly so honest. She barely knew her, why would she be concerned? Or at least seriously so.  
She tried to laugh it off, chuckling. As if finding an unconscious stranger on the beach right next to a Mystery Dungeon was not strange at all.  
Instead she went for the big question.  
Ali: "Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?”  
The strange lass gave her a look. One filled with puzzlement and trying to gauge out if she was joking or not. Her frown tight lipped and her whole expresion defensive if still curious. Her posture changing into that of a ball.  
But as she thought her maroon gaze lost focus. Now really wondering what was going on.  
*: (I... I was unconscious? What happened...?)  
Despite her sudden cold demeanour the Piplup snickered, hoping she had not scared her off. Can you imagine, a water type scaring off a grass type? It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke. Well, unless she had an ice type move. Or Peck for that matter.  
Ali: "Well anyways, I’m Ali. Glad to meet you!  
And who are you, if you don’t mind me asking. I haven’t seen you around before.” Not that that explanation had much merit. She only had arrived three days ago and had to set up everything else first. She barely had any acquaintances, the only people who knew her were the shopkeepers in town.

Gazing from her knees the greenette seemed to be debating something. Thinking through her answers. Eventually she released her grip on her legs, letting them go and form into a crossed legged position. Her arms crossed as well, a bit unconfident in what she what she was about tell but not hesitating. Getting straight to the point.  
*: "Well, I can’t really be from around here. If everyone is a pokémon I assume. I’m human. Although I don’t really feel human with how dizzy I feel.”  
Ali jumped to her feet. Staring in bewilderment at the blunt female. Hand in front of her maw.  
Ali: "What? You say you're a human? You look like a totally normal Chikorita to me! Well, aside for your more...unordinary topics.”  
Even more puzzled she stood up as well, a bit wobbly on her feet yet strong. Looking herself over and just seeing normal clothes. If it was ordinary to wear suspenders and a button up to a beach, anyhow. The only strange thing was how...serene she felt? Serene? That did not make any sense. Like, there was a core deep within them and the longer she stared at the plants the more calmer she felt. Huh, strange.  
But then she felt a tail, one short and stout. Her hair a light shade of mint and her hands having claws. Ones shaped to eat plants and to be sturdy on one's feet.

*: (It's... it's true! I've turned into a Chikorita!)  
She gripped her head, staring down. Gnawing on her lip until her lips started to flake and her mind going in circles. What was going on?!  
*: (...But how did this happen? I don't remember anything...)  
Ali cocked her head, brows raised. She was not sure of what was happening or what the other’s deal was. But the fact that she looked pretty shocked herself kind of threw away the theory of it being a joke. Or she was a really good actor. That could also be true.  
She opened her mouth, her voice sounding addled and unlike its usual energetic state.  
Ali: "You're... a little odd... Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?” She had to be sure. Can’t have her getting conned, again.  
The Chikorita snapped her head to the Piplup, shocked and vigorously shaking her head. Clarifying that no, she was not doing that. Of all times, now was not it!  
*: "No! Don’t even think of it! That is not at all funny!” 

The water type nodded, a hand on her hip and a fist at her lip. Giving her a one over and deeming that most likely she was not pulling her leg. Unlike a certain poisonous duo who would have done so in a heartbeat.  
Ali: "Ok. You're telling the truth? All right, then.  
Your name? What's your name?”  
Bemused she stared a bit longer, Ali feeling a bit prickly until she glanced away. Tapping her chin as she thought. Perplexed by the fact that she did not know her name. Not right off the bat anyway.  
*: (My name? That’s right, my name is…)  
Sara: "My name is Sara.”  
It felt like she had made a choice, as if a start screen had arisen and she had typed something in. Oh, whatever. Sara sounded right. As strange as it might be. 

Ali: "Oh, Sara is your name.”  
Ali perked up, her frown dabbling on a more cheery tone now. If still a bit on the downside.  
She stood with her hands on her hips, her voice now a bit more calmer. A bit of worry lacing her words.  
Ali: "Ok. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon, at least.” Sara stared strangely at her, as if she suddenly had explained in great detail how thermodynamics worked out of the blue.  
Ali waved her hands in a surrendering motion, her brows pulling down. A sad smile on her face. Feeling a bit guilty for doubting the green lass.  
She rubbed the back of her head, looking off onto the side.  
Ali: "Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see. Many Pokemon have grown aggressive lately.”  
As she mumbled on, growing a bit grim the longer she talked, Sara caught something out of the corner of her eye. Moving with speed, something purple and blue and coming right at the Piplup.  
But the Chikorita could only gaze with wordless sentences. Not having enough time to warn either the girl in front of her or the Pokemon behind the penguin.  
Ali: "Things have grown somewhat lawless-! Ouchsssss!”

Dragging out her s’s, Ali fell to the ground. Or rather sand, face planting into it as the other lass jumped away. Suddenly all too alert and in a defensive stance. Ready to sprint or raise her hands as a shield. All too stumped to see a pair of poison types snickering and laughing. The more gassy of the two muttering “Well, I do beg your pardon.” As if making someone fall with a push was the most funniest thing in the world. If that was the case for these two then they had a very poor taste in comedy. No need to argue that.  
Just in time the Piplup caught herself from cursing. Unpleasant memories resurfacing from the few times she had been scolded for swearing and dragged herself to her feet. Annoyed at the sand sticking on her clothes and currently residing on her face. Spitting some sandy particles out of her mouth and wiping away gritty saliva from her mouth. Turning around fast enough it left woosh sound behind and glaring at whomever had bumped into her. Knowing those laughs, soundless steps and shenanigans all too well for it to be someone else. Or done accidentally for that matter.

Once she saw purple, wings and smelled the foul stench usually accompanied with poison types she barked out her answer. Quite in ire as she was fed up with these two, her profile a bit red with vexation. After what they had done and this she was going enjoy seeing them beaten and bruised.  
Ali: "Hey! Why'd you do that?!”  
The bat chuckled extra loudly, fauxly so as it leaned in, back arched. Still flapping his wings as he hissed his words. Grinning with his sharp teeth all the while, while the more round pokémon watched on with misplaced pride.  
Zubat: "Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!”  
A second passed, probably more than one. The duo still laughing while Ali could only stare. Flabbergasted. Not so sure if these two were just some idiots or simply just really lonely that they had to fill up that void with bullying others upright. At least they were honest about it, unlike some people.  
Still that did nothing for the anger that the blue lass felt, cocking her head to the side. A strained smirk on her mug, showing her teeth and her eyes unblinking. Her expression becoming all the more dangerous the longer the moment went on. Unnerving the two as they pretended to not notice her murderous aura. 

Sara glanced between the three, unsure of what was happening and if she should step in or not. It did not seem like the battle she should fight. But really it was not like she had an example to go on.  
For now she just stood there, feeling waves of resentment wafting off the water user. The cold nipping at her feet from the water that slowly came closer and closer. The air also starting to get more cooler.  
She peered at the ocean, nodding at its natural beauty. The sunset sure was pretty, really pretty. Fudge, those colours were amazing!  
For a moment she did not pay attention to the scuffle in front of her.

Ali: "Care to repeat that?”  
Before the bat pokémon went off again, readying another taunt Koffing stopped him. Sensing that they had kind of reached the limit of getting away unharmed. As much as they were stronger then some weak Piplup, especially together that did not meant they wanted to risk a bloody mouth and a throbbing bruise in the morning.  
Instead he pointed at the ground and Zubat followed along, understanding immediately.  
Zubat: "That's yours, isn't it?”  
Confused and still very much ready to start pummeling, the Piplup still glanced down. Her curiosity getting the better of her.  
In the sand, right next to the brown rock Sara had been laying next to was her treasure. Slightly covered but still poking out.  
Ali grew pale, the rosey marking of where she had hit face standing out all the more on her cream skin. Her fake grin completely gone and replaced with a wide grimace. Not at all able to hide her bewilderment as she dug around in her fanny pack. Not able to deny that it was not an illusion and that indeed, with their rough push they had knocked out her Relic out of her bag. She must have not properly put it back. Or they were just that rough.  
Oh, no.  
Ali: No! That's...!”  
At her confirmation the duo regained their confidence. The Zubat strolling forwards and all the while talking. Picking up the rock and showing it to her. As if he had just found it, feigning ignorance about the fact they knew all too well that it was hers.  
Zubat: "Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!  
Literally in her face about it before scurrying away from her punch. Almost landing on his behind it was not for his flying type expertise. Hiding his gasp for breath as a breezy laugh. Both surprised at the fact that she had not even made a jab at the fact that they had called her a kid.  
Ali released a guttural scream, ready to pounce as the two rushed away towards the cave behind the Chikorita. Fast on their feet (?) as they ran away. Barely avoiding the water type as they entered the Mystery Dungeon.  
But not before going shouting behind them.

Koffing: "Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!”  
Engraved, yet not stupid or foolish enough to enter a Mystery Dungeon so underleveled, Ali stopped at the edge. Screaming at the entrance and completely confounded at their hypocrisy.  
Ali: "It’s you who's running away! You cowards, come back! I will fricking end you!”  
Just as she finished yelling, a small ‘chicken’ resounded. Loud enough to be heard by the lass and so she screamed again and threw her hands up in the air. Beyond pissed at this point.  
However soon thereafter, as she steadily let go of her murderous intent the dread of the situation took over. Murmuring her words as she could not believe what just happened, despite reacting so strongly towards it.  
She held her head, her chest tight. Oh Arceus, it couldn’t be? Had she really lost it? Her beloved treasure? Oh man, oh man.  
Ali: "...Ooohh man, aaaah. What should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me.” With tears in her eyes, angry tears she reminded herself she fell to her knees. Keeping her feet on the ground but not able to help but take on smaller appearance. Trying to gather her thoughts as she whispered.  
Ali: If I lose that..” She could not even finish that thought. No, no. She could not let that happen. No matter what, no matter how weak she was and or how dangerous Mystery Dungeons were! She had to get it back, she just had to! There was no other way. This was not the end. Not when her story had never begun to begin with. 

Ali: "No, I won’t give up! There's no time to waste!”  
Hastily she turned around, knowing she would not be able to do this alone. Not too mention the cave was crawling with water types. A grass type would be a strong asset in there.  
Ali: "Sara, I know we just met but can you please help me get my-”  
Ali stopped mid sentence, staring blankly at the Chikorita. Her face devoid of emotion.  
Sara had been trying to sneak away, like a Krabby shuffling her feet sideways while keeping her gaze on the Piplup. Now standing there awkwardly, only a meter away from where she had laid down with a deer stuck in the headlights look. Cleary caught red handed in trying to escape.  
It was a moment of silence, neither emoting much. Sara thinking that, if she did not move at all maybe the other would leave her alone while Ali could not believe what she was witnessing. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

The water user sighed, rubbing her temple and slurring her words behind her hands. Not even bothering to keep up appearances as she groaned.  
Ali: "If you help me retrieve my treasure I will never mention your cowardly action. Believe me, the people around here don’t quite like scaredy cats so you won’t ever hear the end of it. And I did help you by not getting dragged into the ocean by waking you up instead of letting you lay there.”  
Sara wanted to protest, insist that she was in no way obligated to go after those bullies and help retrieve a...piece of rock? It had not really looked impressive from the short amount of time she had seen it. But she supposed she should not judge someone else's interests. The water type was hardly the weirdest of the two.  
What the bluenette had done was simple common courtesy and in no way was she dealing with poison types. She might not have been the most knowledgeable about pokémon, their species or their types. But her skin had crawled once those two were nearby. Most likely poison was effective against grass. Yikes! As much as those two deserved a lesson she was not the one going to teach them that class!

And still, despite her reasoning she did not move any further. Did not put another step away from the beach cave. Swallowing her spit and letting her thoughts rage lose on her mental psyche. She had nowhere to go, nowhere. She had nobody to lead her and nobody to help her. She was completely alone, completely on her own. Every thing she did could lead to her demise. Who knew if the people around here were more like Ali or the duo gassy and eyeless. She had no way of knowing. The only person who could, the one who woke her up and had shown concern without even knowing her did though. She was the only one she knew and crossing her most likely was not a good idea. Especially with that outburst of earlier. Even with a type advantage did she not want to face her. Nah ah.  
The Chikorita fiddled with her sleeves, rolling them up and down until fastening them again on her biceps. Sighing and nodding in reluctant agreement. Knowing she had no other choice, despite the seemingly endless ways the world was made out of. Her gin wobbly and uncontent. Hoping to passively make it clear she did want to go. Maybe, somehow the Piplup would change her mind.

But that seemed unlikely as Ali's whole demeanor brightened. Hiding the slight annoyance of having been almost stood up and coming closer. Patting the other girl on the shoulder. Non verbally showing her, her gratitude through physical contact and an dazzling smile.  
Ali: Yes! Thank you Sara, you don’t know how much this means to me! Let’s go! We don’t have much time to lose!” She gestured to the cave, only now making hurry as the greenette followed along. Wondering what she had gotten herself into. 

Although, just before entering the cave Ali stilled in her movement and sprinted back. Startling the grass type as she just followed the other with her eyes. Face palming as Ali had made her intentions clear before rushing right into Beach Cave.  
No, seriously. What had Sara gotten herself into?

Ali: Sorry, almost forgot my slippers! Don’t want my feet to be bloody and a shish kabab by the time we reach those two. Now, let’s go!”

\--------

Beach Cave 

The cave was strange, littered with pink stones and navy walls. Heavy with damp musk and moss growing from the blue rocks. The air was thick, the ceiling high but the floor clammy and wet. It felt a bit hard to breath. Like she had been taken out of her element. Aside from the moss there was no greenery and that put her on edge. This place completely unfamiliar, weird and a bit terrifying. What was she supposed expect? What was this place even? Every little sound echoed throughout the empty chamber, several corridors ready and open to explore. Dark and looming in the distance. It scared her.  
But Ali seemed to be fine. Walking across the puddles of water, sometimes even sinking in and sighing in happiness. Somehow at ease despite that she had been unwilling to enter when alone. Did she really need her? She seemed to be fine on her own. And with her readiness to fight she doubted she needed someone with an disadvantage to both poison and flying types. 

Ali: "Thank you for coming along, even if I threatened you. Even as a water type I have nothing that is effective against other water types and strength will only get me so far at level 5. Together we make at least double the chance then when alone to get through this.”  
As if she could read minds, which she could not, she hoped. Ali came to stand next to her and gestured to the room. Walking towards the nearest narrow hallway and urging Sara to follow along.  
The Chikorita nodded, uneasy and hesitant. Her feet clanking against the coral stone and her movement cautious and slow. Looking at any nook and cranny for possible enemies. Knowing those had to be around here with Ali's comment about her not ‘seeming’ like a bad Pokemon. Not too mention the quick rundown she had given just before they reached the first floor of the dungeon. For now they had encountered none, just trespassing through rooms until they found one with a slab of stairs placed randomly in the middle.  
Okay, strange. That did not seem like a place a staircase should be. But she was not complaining. The faster they reached Poison T and the reincarnation of the first visible fart the better.

Yet then suddenly, inching closer was a slug. Or something resembling a slug. Blue and vicious, despite its small size and for some reason using Mud Sport when there was no electric type or anyone with an electric type move present.  
Ali shrieked in surprise, not having seen the thing and stumbling backwards. Hitting Sara as she stood back and let the Piplup fall to her demise. Groaning as the small rocks dug into her back.  
The grass type sprung forward, in no way wanting to go back into the corridor and stood in front of her current partner. Defensive as she trembled, having absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do. Should she just...hit it? Kick it? Dunk it on the head? Was that how one fought? She could recall that at least pokémon had special moves when it came to battle. Yet none came forth.  
The Shellos, snarling just stood in front of her. Doing nothing. Maybe, it was waiting for her to strike? So it could counter her attack? Were these ‘bad’ pokémon smart enough for caution? Anyhow, the sea slug eventually grew tired and moved in. Planning to hurt her as it readied an attack.  
Quickly, before it could hit her she hit it first. Punching it as it staggered backwards. Addled but not giving up. Really, as impressive as her sudden courage was it looked it had not done much but counter an attack. Instead she got hit and hissed at the slight sting at her side. Ouch.

From behind her she could practically hear the Piplup sigh and groan. This time in irksome as she rambled on. Stating things as if Sara was an idiot before realising that, if Sara had been a human, or at least an amnesiac that of course she would not know such common sense.  
Whoops! Well, too late to apologize now. They quite literally did not have the time.  
Ali: "Use your movepool! Each pokémon can have only four moves at the time. Though, seeing as we are only level 5 especially we probably are limited to two at the time.”  
Just as Ali explained the blue slug moved to attack again. Repeatedly trying to land a hit.  
Luckily, despite her lack of combative skill or knowledge Sara was able to keep up. Only taking a couple hits. But even then she could feel her health draining. She needed to act, fast. Or she would never get past stage one. 

Sara: "Yeah, that’s great and all but I need to know how to use them! How do you even use special attacks?!”  
The Piplup rose to her feet, wondering if she should come in between or not. In the end she decided to wait to see if the other would faint or not. As much as she wanted to keep the grass type conscious and at the ready, she also needed her to know how to fight. And she would never know if she stepped in. And she did not want to. Shellos’ were annoying, even if they were easy enemies.  
She crossed her arms, pondering deeply. Faking ignorance at the battle happening in front of her. Tapping her lip.  
Ali: "Well, I just have Pound and Growl. I know, not very fascinating moves. But I expect you to have something similar. That punch you threw was a simple attack. Those don’t cause that much damage, but it is useful once you think your enemy is atlow health. Plus sometimes using that simple attack is better as you need to be careful of your PP usage. Can’t have you drained before the finale, right?”  
Sara had no idea what she was talking about. The moves she recognized, somehow. Though, the simple attack, PP and finale? What in the heck? Was she pulling her leg? Eurgh!  
Sara: "That still tells me nothing!”  
Just as she shouted, she kicked her assailant. Watching the sea slug faint and fade away. Somehow. Just out of the blue, like dissipating smoke. Gone.  
Huh, was this normal? 

Ali whistled, even if the grass type did not do much. Walking over to the staircase and waiting for her there. Not about to proceed without her.  
Ali: "I suppose that works too, Shellos’ are weak enough that you can just hit them two to three times without a special move. Though there are some hardy around here. I would advise that next time you use a special move.”  
Sara stared at the water type, no sign of weakness or fear radiating from her. Now getting her figurative feathers ruffled as she wanted to huff and puff and go back the way they came. Call quits and just give up. If she was such an expert, than why did she need her? Why did she need some amnesiac she found on the beach? Euergh!  
Although, tight lipped she said none of her displeasure. Just walking towards her and bobbing her head. Not in the mood to argue.  
Sara: "Ok, duly noted. So...we just go down, right?”  
The taller one nodded and walked down. The spring back in her step. Getting pumped up now that they had cleared the First Floor.  
The Chikorita followed, careful of each step. Wrinkling her nose at the dark.

Ali: "Yeah, it's pretty simple. Just find the stairs to get to the next level. If we keep this up we will be in no time at the pit.”  
Sara: Hmn, how many floors are there?”  
Ali: Oh? Well, I think four, three if you want to cross off the one we just finished. The last floor is the Pit which without a doubt those two will be. Luckily it is a dead end so they can’t have gotten far!”  
Sara nodded again, understanding as they arrived at the next floor. The grey staircase nowhere in sight. But at least there was stuff on the floor. What looked like to be money and...berries? She was not going to question it, she picked up the Oran Berry.  
Before they descended forward, into the next hallways, there was only one in this chamber Ali stopped her. Aloofly scratching her neck and chuckling softly. Acting like what she was going to say next was no big deal at all.  
The greenette narrowed her rust eyes in suspicion.

Ali: "You should try leading, that way you can get used to using special moves.”  
Sara: "Ah hu, really?  
Ali: "Yes really! This can be a great exercise for you! Come on, give it a whirl! You might like being in front.”  
The Chikorita rolled her eyes, guessing that was only half of the truth. Staring at the wide gape of the corridor, frightful for what might pop from the dark hall.  
Yet she steeled herself, knowing there was no point in stalling. If there was something that was going to harm she rather would want to get it out of the way. And if Ali had been right, these caves were filled to the brim with pokémon who could do her no harm. Or at least fatally so, right off the bat.  
She walked forward, slow and quietly. Alert of any danger nearby as she entered the dark. Trailing the organic hallway with her hand, doing so just in case. She could only see as far as two blocks and everything looked eerie. It was so cramped, smelly and just so freaking frightening.

But, it was also nice. Once she saw a ‘bad’ pokémon approaching she had the time to come up with an attack, finally using her special moves. Using Growl when she could not do anything else and then Tackle. Watching with satisfaction her enemies go down with two or three hits. Growl helping to diminish the damage to her person as she walked it off. Grateful for the rapid healing factor she seemed to have. The same went for Ali, able to brush of anyone they came across and also not needing any assist with her health. Even fighting alongside her when they encountered a foe in a room.  
It felt good, especially as the blue lass also covered her back. She did not have to worry about protecting her back and whenever she was too weak the Piplup would take over. A lot more assertive in her techniques than she was. Despite their similar movepool.  
At one point they both leveled up, the Chikorita gaining Razor Leaf as a result and using it the second she had a chance. Instantly falling in love with long range attacks as she made it downstairs a lot more cheery than she had been when entering the Dungeon. Now kind of looking forward to face the sneery bat and the irritating gas cloud.

Sara: "Hmn? What are these?”  
They were standing in a room, the last one before a chamber with a staircase. After all they had gone through the whole maze looking for it and the next one up north was the last one they had to look.  
Ali: "Hmn? What is what?”  
The Chikorita pointed at the floor, at two yellow seeds. Of course she already knew what they were, she had come across a Heal Seed not that long ago. Yet there was something different about them. Something she could not explain. Though she was reluctant to pick them up. Having heard Ali comment on faux items and traps.  
The Piplup was going to remind her of that fact before she actually picked it up and examined the two. Brows raised in intrigue as she explained further.  
Ali: "Ooh, this one is a Sleep Seed and the other is a Blast Seed. Handy items to say the least.”  
Steadily the grass type nodded, only able to derive the effective they had by name. Waiting patiently for more information.  
The bluenette shook her head though, her expression difficult.

Ali: "Though, we have no bag to hold these two with the Oran Berry we picked up earlier and personally I think we have a better chance with a healing item. Especially with your double type disadvantage.”  
Sara rolled her eyes.  
Sara: "Ok, but can you at least explain what they do?”  
Ali: Ah hu. a Sleep Seed, when ingested causes the recipient to fall asleep. Unless they have an Ability like Insomnia. Blast Seeds, when eaten create a powerful fire that damages the Pokemon in front of whomever ate it. Despite its description it's insanely powerful and does not obey type match-ups.”  
Sara: "Uh.” She took it from Ali to examine it, cradling it in her hands before replacing the the Oran Berry and laying it on the floor. Baffling her ‘partner’.  
Ali: "What are you doing?! We’re going to need that?! What if you faint because of low health?!”  
With a secretive smile Sara strode towards, making the penguin pokémon rush after her. Suddenly sure of herself. Already forming a plan. If these two minor baddies were expecting something straightforward, like Ali's reaction than they had another thing coming.  
Sara: "Oh have faith in me Ali, I already have a plan.”

Ali watched the temporary leader suspiciously, the Chikorita seeming all of a sudden self-assured . Not that she was meek or a pushover when they first met, less than an hour ago. But she surely was not bold or brave either, rushing into things. No, she had been trying to flee after all. That she would never forget.  
And yet, walking through these wet corridors. Only one floor to go before they reached the bottom she felt level-headed as well. Not so sure of what she was planning, or why she thought throwing away a perfectly god Oran Berry was the epitome of a strategy.  
But nonetheless letting her call the shots. Not having the courage or the gall to take charge again. No. Despite her dream, her wish and her need to explore she doubted she would be a good leader. She could hardly make any friends, motivation slipped from her fingertips and people already ran away once they discovered she was from Blizzard island. Or bullied her and pulled at her hair like Koffing and Zubat.  
So really, what did she have to lose? Well, aside from her precious artefact. Oh hell no were those guys escaping! They were going to pay and you know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold.  
Ali: "Huh, do you now?”  
The delayed reply did not catch Sara’s attention, swiftly moving forward to the exit as the grass type slayed an Anorith from afar with Razor Leaf. They were almost there.

Beach Cave Pit

 

Soon enough they descended down. Ready for another maze and a handful of enemies in sight.  
But instead they were met with sand, cold but refreshing sand and mahogany rocks stretching over blue sparkling water. Leaves and moss growing from said rocks and the cave lit from the outside.  
Two pokémon stood at the end, watching the hole in wall. Chatting as they could not be heard from afar. Neither did they hear the two girls oprach. The grass user trying to be sneaky as they got closer and closer. Sara inching for the seed in her pocket. Trying to determine the right time. About to eat i-  
The blue and green duo were quiet, as if floating above ground before Ali stomped her way to the two wrongdoings and screamed at the top of her lungs. Effectively shocking the two out of their casual conversation and nearly making their hearts stand still. Even more bewildered to see a familiar Piplup and a Chikorita of all things down here in Beach Cave Pit. 

Ali: "Give me back what you stole from me you petty thieves! That is my personal treasure ya hear! Shi-It is important to me so don’t you even think for a second I will let you have it!”  
Sara wanted to face palm and did so, without anyone taking notice. Feeling like she had done so a lot as her face kind of felt numb. Yet then again her whole body felt numb from the strange occurrences she found herself in ever since she had woken up memoryless  
So much for the element of surprise.  
She threw the water type an annoyed glance, but focused at what was in front of her. Oh well, it could have gone worse. At least she was getting the hang of this combat thing. As clumsy as her movements still were. 

Zubat sneered, trying to cover up for their initial shock. Throwing in another chicken before actually talking. Now Ali blowing off their head with chirps and undecipherable cursing.  
Zubat: "Treasure, you say? So that thing really is valuable, huh?”  
Ali fell silent, not knowing for sure where he was taking that sentence. Oh Arceus, she hoped that they did not mean-  
Koffing followed up on his friend’s taunt, leaning in with a sinister smirk.  
Koffing: "It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!”  
The Piplup wanted to scream “Whaaaat!”. But instead something else came out, able to correct herself a bit before she went completely off the rails.  
Ali: "You bi-beach! How dare you!”  
Now both were snickering, getting ready to fight as they stood in their battle stances. The two lasses doing the same. One ready to knock some teeth out and the other quietly analysing the situation. Cardinal eyes narrowing in thought and thinking of any possibility this battle could go. This being the first of many serious ones.  
Zubat continued, wings ready to attack.  
Zubat: "If you want it back that badly... Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!”

*woosh*

Like a curtain drawing open, like a stage ready to shine the battle begun. Both poison types trying to get close right at the beginning. Confident in heir type matchup and their supposed prowess over them.  
But before anyone could set a step forward Sara used Growl. Using the moment to at least lower their attack seeing as Rozar Leaf was not going to cut it against them.  
The two instantly came her way, annoyed and for some reason focused on her despite their beef with a certain watery youth.  
Ali came to her aid immediately, readying a Pound for the moment she could strike.  
Seeing this the Chikorita decided she should do it now, when they were the least expecting of it.

She grabbed the Blast Seed, confounding the two of them and ate it. Crouching through the bitter taste of seed, if good for her grassy health and slowly felt hotness travelling up her stomach to her throat and so onto her mouth. It abruptly really feverish in her mouth as she coughed and burped. Making both assailants laugh and chortle. Almost on their backs from the laughter.  
Until, of course Zubat laid on the ground. K.O-ed and unresponsive. Scorch lines encasing his face.

Koffing looked at his partner, astonished and then glanced at the two girls. Back to his partner, the two girls and repeating the cycle for a still moment. Said moment breaking when Ali slacked a Pound on his face and he started attacking as well. Now finally taking them seriously, if a bit fearful as he was now all alone fighting them. All gusto and talk gone and replaced with a mask, trying to keep up appearances of a hardy battle scarred opponent.  
His defensive weak as Sara moved to the side to get a better aim and used Tackle. Ali finishing up and getting her retribution as he fainted. Landing with his back on the sand while huffing and puffing. Zubat also coming to clarity, yet both not in state to fight.  
They counted it as a succus. Both smiling at their victory. Albeit Ali's smile was a bit more self satisfying than that of her grass counterpart.

Koffing: "Owowow…”  
The gass ball groaned, in pain and most likely regretting ever taunting the icy water type.  
Zubat: "Ugh... We got roughed up…”  
He agreed, wondering if it had been worth it. Not something they could decide right now, while in agony.  
Koffing: "B-blast it... How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?”  
Ali: "Wimps!? Did you not even see the beaten you took! Oh, my mistake. You received the beaten we served! Oh yeah, if we’re wimps than you guys are even more pathetic than wimps! Because these wimps just served you up like breakfast! Eggs, toast, roasted berries. Whatever you tropicals like for breakfast! We served it!”  
Sara only stared for the weird analogy at the Piplup, not commenting on it. The two thieves did not grace that with an answer either. Hurriedly getting to their feet and seemingly ready to run. The bat looking exceptionally frightened. Masking his fear with arrogance.

Zubat: "Bah! Here you go. Take it, then!”  
Koffing: "Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!”  
Zubat: "Yeah, you just remember that!” Zubat added, the second he uttered his words flying away from the spot he had collapsed.  
They rushed towards the exit, right past them. With their tails between their legs, if that was possible. Being two fast little f*ckers when they wanted to be.  
Ali grunted at the action, spitting out a ‘cowards’ as they both observed them retreat.  
Recalling that he had thrown something at the ground, the Piplup turned to the floor. Seeing something silver glitter in the soft pale brown of the sand. Her eyes lightening up and her sour demeanour gone. Only a few traces left of her outbursts as she picked it up and cradled it against her chest. A sigh of relief escaping her.

Ali: My Relic Fragment!I actually did manage to get it back. Oh Arceus…”  
She turned around, getting up and smiling at the Chikorita. Really glad as the other just blinked. Not having expected the gentle look or the utter gratitude beaming off of her.  
Ali this time walked in front, calmly leading the way back outside. The greenette just followed along. Not having much directive now that the short mission was done.  
Ali: Let’s go up! You must feel claustrophobic down here.” 

\--------

Back on the beach Ali still held her stone in the open. Sara now getting a good look at it and cocking her head. Knowing for sure that that was no ordinary rock, now that she saw it up close. Definitely a part of something. Or something that was made to look as a part of something.  
Heh, who know. She was not a Relic expert. No siree.

Ali: "You know, Sara. I said it before when we first entered Beach Cave but I’m going to say it again. Even though you tried to go and leave me, the fact that you then decided to go anyway despite your clear reluctant and fault really warms my heart. So again, thank you for everything.”  
Ali rubbed her neck, bashfully looking down. A soft flush crawling from her neck. Quite visible against the neckline of her swimsuit and yellow necklace.  
Ali: "As much as I like to act tough and scary, I don’t think I would have won on my own. Especially after fighting through a Dungeon. Not too mention that Blast Seed, I should have seen it coming! That was a smart move, I like it.” 

Flustered Sara looked away, not used to praise. Crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact. Shuffling her feet.  
Sara: "I only did what was logical. You had said that it worked no matter what type. So really, it was also you that made this possible.”  
The Piplup stared, not believing how humble this person could be. Even if they were trying to redirect attention to something else.  
She chuckled, thinking that it was cute.  
The blue lass pointed at what was in her hands, showing her treasure now with clear intent to the other. Sara followed her gesture, curious.

Ali: "Here's what they stole, if you’re curious. This is a Relic Fragment. ...Well, at least, that's what I started calling it. But this Relic Fragment... It's my precious treasure.” Her tone was soft. Her dark eyes like black pearls shining in the evening sun.  
Sara just listened, intrigued.  
Ali: "You see, I've always liked legends and lore... I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics…”  
The penguin waved with her hands, her movement moving on to something more energetic. Turning towards the ocean and gazing at the sun. Smiling as it sunk into the sea, the night sky becoming violet and so on almost dark blue. The stars bright and alight with a thousand fires. Sara looked too, mesmerized.  
Both their eyes twinkling with stars, both because of a different reason.  
Ali: "...uncharted territories veiled in darkness... and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries?”  
She turned back to the greenette, now back to focusing on the rock they go back from the poison duo.

Ali: "That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me. So one day... I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look.”  
Following the instruction Sara did so. Already having seen it but humouring her nonetheless. Maybe she would notice something she had not before while looking again.  
Ali: "See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?”  
Sara cocked her head, faking surprise and only stating facts.  
Sara: "Huh, it does.”  
Ali grinned wider.  
Ali: "There must be some significance to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least, that's the feeling I get.”

She glanced again to side. But instead of at the ocean at where the foliage laid. More inland as her expression turned bitter.  
Ali: "That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something... somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice…”  
She sighed, looking a bit ashamed. Barely able to get the words to come out. Like they physically hurt her.  
Ali: "But I...kind of...chickened out…What about you, Sara? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow transformed into a Pokemon. As unbelievable as that sounds... Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?”

Quickly she changed the topic. Not wanting to linger on her cowardice.  
Sara appeared conflicted, only now remembering the fact that she had no memory at all, that she thought she was human despite being a pokémon and that she had absolutely nowhere to go or had any lead to discover who she was and what she should do. If only she had washed up on shore with a bottle or something with even a smidgen of a hint to what she should do. Like, go to a shaman or meet the ‘Forest King’. Something like that.  
Yet no, nothing stood out and she peered downwards. Lost and panicked.  
What should she do? She could not live on the beach, that was for sure. Eh…

Ali fiddled with her thumbs, working up the confidence to come up with her next question. Knowing it was a whole lot.  
But still she came forward, knowing if she never tried she would never know. And Sara was a decent person, if a bit strange around the edges. But she was also brave, in her own way. A strategist despite her lack of knowledge and someone who used surprise to their advantage. All in all good leader traits. Triasts she missed. She got too distracted, was too impulsive. The blunette would never make a good leader.

Ali: "If not, can I ask a big favour? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I’m convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Sara.  
So, please. Consider it.”  
Sara was stunned, not expecting that at all and most importantly not knowing what an exploration team was. It oddly sounded like something else. Especially with how heartfelt she had sounded and with the desperation in her voice…  
She thought, deep and wide. Searching for any means to what what was what. A bit afraid to ask questions as she was not sure what was going on and she did not want to offend. As blunt as she sometimes could be, she did not want to risk an outburst that could doom her to be alone and fend for herself. Plus, if it was anything like back in the cave than she would not mind it at all. No, not all. it was kind of soothing, if sometimes nerve wracking. But it was the good kind of nerve wracking. The one that challenged you.  
So, without any clue to whom she might be, where to go and where she was from she slowly nodded. Seeing the Piplup light up like fire and dance up and down. Really happy. Tears springing into her eyes even. As if she had told her the biggests secret in the universe and that she had hung the stars in the sky just for her.

Sara: "Yes I suppose. Not that I have anywhere else to go and this gig doesn’t sound so bad.”  
If possible the water type become even more radiant.  
Ali: "Yes? Really?! You'll form an exploration team with me?”  
‘Yeah, that’s what I just said numbskull.’ Sara wanted to comment, thinking that her intentions had been clear.  
And yet no word came through as she was lifted of the ground, heaved up and spun around. Her stomach feeling like a tumbling pit.  
Ali: "Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”  
She put the smaller of the two of them down, dizzy as the water type hugged her tighter. Sara flushing as she was not aware of what was happening. It honestly felt like she had gotten a sunstroke.  
Ali: "We're going to be a great combination! With you and your quick thinking, caution and rationality and me with my strength and skill we will be unstoppable Let's make this work!”  
She pumped her fist in the air, her arm still slung over the greenette’s shoulder. The Chikorita currently not conscious to the world as she was still getting over the previous action. Weakly pumping also a fist in the air as she eyed the other warily. Wondering what she had agreed herself to. Oh boy, what was going to happen?

Ali continued rambling.  
Ali: "First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team. I'm sure the training will be super tough. But nothing it’s we can’t handle!  
Let’s give it our all, Sara!”


End file.
